


Demon’s Deadly attractions of Formality

by SinMama



Series: A Demon’s Morsel [1]
Category: Ben 10 Series, Evil Genius (Video Game), Gravity Falls, Invader Zim, OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, Sonic the Hedgehog - Fandom, Villainous
Genre: Businesses, Chess, Coffee, Deals, Demon, Evil Genius, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gang, Herione, Knotting, Lemon, Mega crossovers, Monsters, Mutants, Mutilation, OC’S - Freeform, Offspring, Own Characters - Freeform, Past, Pregnancy, Scars, Smut, Superheroes, Superhuman, Villains Incorporated, Villianess, War, castle - Freeform, city destruction, denomic Pregnancy, denomic possession, elderitch, fluff?, heat - Freeform, hero - Freeform, inconsistent, mansion, plottwists, porn with a plot, relationship, slowburn, villians, vulgar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinMama/pseuds/SinMama
Summary: A porn with a plot.BlackHat has been stressed for the past few decades, running a evil organization isn’t easy business especially when your current henchmen are almost utterly useless.Deadlines are meeting too close some are missed and said customers are losing interest as he fails to meet the deadlines and releasing any new products.He has become overly stressed to the point his health is beginning to deteriorate, his lush dark grey skin now pale, bright green toothy smile now a dull blue and bright eye gone sour and sad.That is until he happened upon you, he had learnt something about the human race he hadn’t known for a very long time, humans don’t just have sex to reproduce. They do it for recreational purposes or when their stressed.He ends up hooking up with you dear reader and soon becomes emotionally attached when he promised himself not to.Heroes are noticing changes, and life for you is about to get a whole lot harder... in two ways.





	1. 1•Barista me up•

**Author's Note:**

> A song to fit the mood  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=l764pHITqJ8  
> Evil Genius Main Theme 2

There I sat at my favorite bar, on my usual seat drinking my usual drink, being served by the same barista as always.

“I-I just don’t get it Kayla.” I fake sobbed, resting my head in my arms, she continued to wipe clean a already clean beer glass.

“Another one, Grim?” Her tone was smooth but almost gravely due to shouting so much in the past, she pulled out a wine shaped bottle filled with a black unrecognizable liquid, a skull marking on it.

“Is that some sorta new alcohol?” I questioned, “Looks like you can really pick a poison.” I spoke mirthfully.

She chuckled eyes almost sparkling mischievously as always, “Oh I defiantly do know how to pick my poisons (Y/n).~” she replied with charisma, she almost sounded flirtatious.

I smiled only slightly lifting my chin up, “If your planning to kill me I’ll give you the go sign, I’ve had enough of it all.” 

She popped the cork satisfyingly, a shot glass slid across the table to her from one of the other barista’s and she poured the thick black liquid slowly, “I made it myself y’know.” 

I quirked a brow interests captured, “Oh?”

She nodded glancing at me, “Sweet cherries and souls of the damned, let me just say it’s real good for your soul.” 

I gave her a look, “You really like your cherries huh.” 

She chortled shrugging, “Sweet tooth.” Before popping the cork back in and walking off to serve another ‘paying’ customer, well I mean I would’ve paid but she wouldn’t let me. 

 

I lifted my arm up lazily gripping the edges of the short glass with my finger tips, swirling the black liquid watching it closely with lidded eyes seeing faint crimson red swirl with before I held it properly and took a curious sip, I held an immediate smile feeling the radiant joy in my chest the burn on my tongue with overwhelming sweetness. 

I held the sweet black liquid in my mouth before gulping it down giving a shake to my body and radiant warmth, I sighed resting my chin on the palm of my hand, “You have exquisite tastes, for a human.” 

I perked up glancing to my side and saw the weirdest thing I could’ve ever seen, “Are you Voldemort?” I slurred quirking a brow.

The weird dude only chortled while giving me a what I could only guess was a luscious look, it was hard to tell with that monocle over his one eye, “No I’m not.” Well I guess with that voice he isn’t, it was all gravelly and but yet deep and somewhat smooth.

I closed my eyes and moved to take another sip but my lips were met with leather, I opened one eye glancing at the guy next to me who lowered my drink with his hand, “You won’t want to drink that any further human.” I glared at him. 

“Don’t get between a women and her drink man.” I tried to grip the glass but he pulled it from my grasp taking a sip of it and I grumbled bringing my hand up to wave Kayla down for another.

Only that he pulled my hand down and held it in his, “Now now human no need for that.”

 

I grumbled glaring at him, “Dude, I need this- just let me have this.” 

 

The mystery dude looked me up and down before enquiring, “Why are you trying so hard to intoxicate yourself?” 

 

“To forget.” I mumbled tapping the bar table with annoyance.

 

“To forget what.” 

 

I narrowed my eyes at him lips taut, “You.” 

 

A boisterous chuckle escaped as if it were the most funniest thing his ever heard, “It wasn’t that funny.” I whispered rolling my eyes. He silently wiped a fake tear away holding his leather gloved hand out.

I stared at his hand quirking a brow before staring into his eye, “Let us get aquatinted human, my name is BlackHat.” 

I cautiously brought my hand out shaking his, inwardly shivering at the coldness that came into contact with my skin, “(Y/n).” 

 

His smile only widened as my eyes widened, watching as he- instead of shaking my hand- brought my hand to his lips giving it a kiss, my cheeks flushed and he chuckled mirthfully.

 

“Are you flustered because of my actions or of your drink you’ve so fruitfully nursed, (Y/n).” I huffed undignified pulling my hand from him and crossing my arms.

 

“Both.” I mumbled looking to the side.

I felt a arm around my waist tugging me and suddenly a coldness against my side hearing a purr, “Well that’s good, it means I’m doing something right.~” I tensed as I felt a cold kiss against my neck, a faint throb in the groin and he whispered it so quietly into my ear.

 

“I’m out here because dr-drinking because I lost a guy.” I whispered shivering as I felt a hand on my outer thigh slowly traveling grazing against my inner thigh, I sucked in a breath bitting my lip.

“And how about I help make you forget about him my little soul.” He whispered even quieter but so close and clear I felt his cold lips on my neck his- oddly sharp- teeth barely grazing against my tender warm soft skin.

 

My eyes were fluttering closed as I began to pant quietly releasing my breath I held in, I felt his hand wander closer to the hem of my pants slowly going into them and even under my pants reaching closer and closer to my velvety ‘lips’- while his lips were on my neck lightly grazing and nipping my neck and along my shoulder moving my shirt and coat aside. 

I was about to moan aloud until I was suddenly snapped out of my stupor eyes wide cheeks red as I let out a flustered noise, “If your going to fuck I suggest you do it elsewhere, I have a reputation to keep,- BlackHat.” Kayla was standing in front of us her hands on the bar countertop glaring down at us, we both sat still- I felt sheepish-, she seemed to hiss out BlackHat’s name with a tinge of anger.

 

I cleared my throat moving to sit back where I was and continue to drink but BlackHat’s grasp was firm around my waist his hand glued to my hip his now noticeable sharp talons digging into my skin, “Come (Y/n), I have a place where we can.. fornicate.~” he purred out pressing his cold lips against my jaw.

 

I shivered laying my hand on his thigh, “Hell Yeah.” I whispered out turning on his lap to face him and wrap my legs around his waist as his hands moved to my rump gripping tightly as he slid off the stool carrying me against his body closely, our groins rubbing together my underwear was causing a light feathery bounce of touching against my sensitive vulva and even more so the boner he was sporting was grinding up against me.

 

I bit my lip, grinding against him clinging as he easily carried me, “BlackHat, my oh my your a strong man~”

 

BlackHat chortled, “I’m no man (Y/n).” I pressed my lips against his cold cheek.

 

“And that doesn’t bother this women, now hurry up and take me to your place and woo me.” He purred at my response, smirking wide with sharp teeth and eyes staring at me lecherously.

 

 

He carried me outside of the bar and in a sudden dizziness within a blink of the eye I found myself on my back legs spread wide, I found myself suddenly nestled on a bed with soft crimson silken sheets, “Wh-What just.. happened- how the hell did I get here?” I felt anxiety rise in my chest but it completely dropped for my arousal when I saw BlackHat leaning over my very suddenly bare body- totally not self conscious- I gasped.

I couldn’t help but place my hands on his bare grey, toned chest I was almost drooling at the sight of him, my hand trialed from his bicep down along his toned chest and followed his v-line straight to his- holy fucking shit- “That’s a tentacle!” Without even a second thought I reached out grabbing the squirming tentacle coming out of BlackHat’s groin.

BlackHat made a noise, I glanced up at him seeing him bite his lip eyes closed shut and already a sheen of sweat covering his body his eyebrows scrunched. 

 

I moved my hand closer to the base gently squeezing and jerking the squirming slimy red tentacle thick- green glowing!- semen was dribbling out the tip in thin ropes, he let out a gruff sound gravely groaning, “(Y/n).~” 

 

I licked my lips watching his squirming tentacle dick with arousal, I released his dick moving my hands up along his chest to wrap my around his strong shoulders pressing my breasts into his strong chest, “I want you to make me glow.” I whispered and began to kiss his strong neck.

 

A growl erupted from his chest as he pressed his groin against mine, I whimpered and moaned as I felt his tentacle dick squirm against me before finding entrance- I gasped- closing my eyes I moaned out as I felt his cock drill inside, the squirming of his tentacle inside my vagina was just such an alien feeling.

 

I kept my arms wrapped around BlackHat’s body and wrapped my legs around his hips, he lifted his upper torso staring down directly at me looking at me in the face as he began thrusting slowly- almost torturously. 

I could only stare back at him with lidded eyes and shallow breathing, moaning, “B-BlackHat.” I stuttered his name and a almost evil but charming chuckle left him.

“Look at you (Y/n). Such a weak, fragile, whimpering mess beneath me.” He began humming bringing his hand to my face, I shuddered when I realized his leather gloves were shredded and he had sharp talons that curved only slightly, a shiver went down my spine as he lightly pressed his talon against my cheek trailing it down against my jaw, along my neck and to my breasts.

 

There was a heavy purring coming from his chest as his thrusts picked up to a point where the bed springs began to creak and the bed itself began to shake with his thrusts, I couldn’t stop my moans as the tentacle inside writhed and throbbed wiggling and squirming, the headboard of the bed creaked as BlackHat literally began roughly penetrating my cervix I could feel the tentacle squirm and press inside and the world around quake with his strength.

 

My voice pitched as BlackHat lowered himself, I could feel his cold lips against my neck and a pinch of his sharp teeth.

I arched my back trying to feel more as a bubbling feeling began to rise inside, “B-BlackHat.” I stuttered with a moan, he only grunted in response as his pace quickened his talons dug into my thighs 

 

 

And I felt something- some things- slime against my body long tendrils curling around my thighs, arms and torso. I choked up as I saw it, thick slimy tendril slivering against my skin, crawling up against my bare abdomen bringing shivers through my body.

I was so close to my climax, I could feel BlackHat’s cold breath and sharp teeth puncturing the skin on my shoulder a scream ripped from my throat moaning his name aloud as he sharply thrusted deeply inside. 

My back arched muscles tense and clenching, his talons holding my body tightly against his, I could feel a frigid coldness fill me quenching my heated sweet blissful orgasm.

 

Just as my entire body tensed with a heavy heated orgasm my body went lax against the red silken duvet of the bed, “BlackHat.” His name left the tip of my tongue with a satisfied sigh.

Only after the endured anesthesia state I could feel the heavy after effects, BlackHat lolled off my body his light grey skin covered in sweat and my own body drenched in sweet scent of sex and the smell of salt, hell I could even taste the salt on my tongue.

My body felt absolutely exhausted, I couldn’t move and could only stare at the black ceiling listening to BlackHat’s deep heaving breaths next to me and the slithering tendrils against my skin slowly retreating.

 

I breathed a sigh closing my eyes, “That was fucking amazing.” 

 

BlackHat chortled darkly, “You don’t even know the half of it (Y/n).”


	2. •Booty Calls•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader reveals to be a little shit, don’t invite her over to sleepovers and don’t give her alcohol.
> 
> BlueBear is her spirit animal let it be while a asshole in a labcoat kicks her out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly flabbergasted, this fanfic got so many kudos on its first day, thank you wholesome folks.

“Ugh- it feels like I got hit by a fucking freight.” I sat upright disheveled, I groaned bringing my hand through my matted hair.

My groin aches more than my thighs which felt awfully sticky, as I tried to move I clenched my legs together feeling a very viscous cold fluid flow between my legs, I moved the covers and, “Fuck maaan- I’m a living glow stick.” I prodded my abdomen staring at the bright green glow coming through my skin and between my thighs where I could see the translucent fluid.

 

I only noticed the presence besides me when I heard a deep rumbling snoring, I pulled the silky duvet off of the snoring figure under and snickered, “Holy shit dude.” I whispered under my breath looking over the figure.

 

“Those are some fancy eyebrows- he sleeps with a monocle and a hat on- wait did he have sex with me with those on?” I leaned over his sleeping figure taking in his sharp features only then was I really getting a understanding that this wasn’t a human man now that I’ve sobered up. 

His skin was a pale grey, his teeth was a certain blueish peacock green colour, no nose and no ears I leaned back away from him resting on my elbows back against the cool to the touch black headboard.

 

I made a decision to try and get up, “Ooooh.” I glanced down at the floor once my feet made contact with a really soft rich material, crimson carpet, I hummed closing my eyes taking it slow on getting up in a strangers house after late night drunk sex, well I was drunk not sure if he was, though I was looking for a good time and had fun by the feels of it.

 

I opened my eyes to see a coffee table with my clothes neatly folded on top, I nudged myself to the edge keen to get up, my vagina was pretty much stuffed with green fluorescent glowing semen but my stomach was sure as hell empty as fuck.

I stumbled whilst standing up shuffling to the coffee table reaching down grabbing my panties I paused- smirking- maybe I should leave him a little gift, I tossed my panties over my shoulder hearing it hit the bed and grabbed my pants struggling to pull it up and on and tighten the buckle, next the loose shirt which had a surprising amount of scratches and rips, I cringed great there’s goes a good shirt- but put it on anyways- maybe I could get revenge somehow. 

I snickered, “Marker, If I we’re a weird man where would I leave a marker.” I shuffled around opening the nightstand drawer and cheered a silent victory for finding a black permanent marker, “Perfect weapon for a mastermind.” 

I slid back onto the bed and gently prodded at the grey being- heavy sleeper- good I slowly pushed him to lay on his back, I moved sitting on his hips leaning forward I opened the marker clicking the lid onto the back and gently pressed the marker tip against his cheek, his expression went taut for a moment and I froze before it relaxed, I smirked and continued drawing lazy circles on his cheeks in a rose pattern once I was done with the one cheek I moved to the other before drawing a dickbutt on his forehead- those were still popular right?

 

I leaned back with pride lips curling into a smile of my work tossing the marker aside, but just as I was about to get off I felt something shift under the duvet and gasped, “Someone’s got a morning boner.” I chortled sliding off his hips and onto the side of the bed.

I glanced around moving towards the walnut coloured door grasping the cold golden circular knob with a cheek expression, “My work here is done.” 

 

I opened the door slowly, it’s hinges creaking, “Holy shit, how rich is this guy?” I glanced around looking down the hallway with red carpeting, walls covered in.. paintings of the guy I fucked and drew a dickbutt on his forehead- this guy was really into himself, massive ego.

 

I wolf whistled glancing around at all the pictures and fancy wallpaper while waltzing through the hall to wherever the hell I was going- hopefully somewhere with food- it was just me, a dozen paintings of a egotistical man and blissfully soft carpet.

 

Ha! Sounds like the start of a bad song. 

 

I chuckled to myself taking long strides turning around and moon walking my way through the hall until my back hit something, I paused reaching behind me cautiously prodding, feeling something really- soft? 

A shadow looked over me I could see it, I looked up slowly eyes wide, “Mother of mercy- it’s a fucking blue bear.” I gaped staring at the blue bear who stared back at me with a flower on its head, it’s fur was matted yet so fluffy looking?

It made a cute noise tilting its head and pointing at me, “Your not a big ole scary bear are you?” I narrowed my eyes at the blue bear turning around and facing it.

For a bear it didn’t really have the scary features, it seemed really soft and- friendly?- could a bear even be friendly looking?

For a moment something in me stirred I brought my hands up and began petting the blue bear on its belly, “Blue bear are you my spirit animal, one that has come to guide me to some food perhaps?” I hoped with wishful thinking.

The blue bear perked up with a smile when it hear the word food, it nodded in the most honest friendliest manner gently as possible taking my hand- gosh it’s hand was so soft!- and began leading me down the hallway to a cross-section, turning a corner and there it was. 

 

It was a wide open space a massive fancy clean kitchen, but it was such an eyesore with the colours- everything was just hopelessly black even the marble I mean sure there was hints of red but damn the goth was deep in this one. 

 

“Maaaan, this is a big kitchen buddy- blue bear- spirit animal?” I quirked a brow but the blue bear only made a cute happy sound waving its paw as if to say it was fine to call it whatever so.

It released my hand waving to me as it moved away walking off back down the hall, “Bye blue bear!” I waved back to it offering a wide smile. 

The moment was ruined by my stomachs distraught grumbles and pinching aches and turned back to the kitchen with for sure literal stars in my eyes, “Food.” The one thing on my mind I was surely floating off the ground towards the large black fancy refrigerator opening it slowly my eyes widened at the assortments of delights- “Booze!” 

“Just what the doctor ordered.” I pulled out a bottle of Amarula the sweetest most delicious drink in existence, “Only to be served cold- just like myself.” I snickered to myself holding the bottle against my chest as I looked around, hey there was a sandwich that’d do just fine by me.

I plucked the sandwich from the plate using my shoulder to close the fridge door I waltzed to the large table opposite of the kitchen- which to suffered the same gothic fate of a sheen of black I dropped the Amarula onto the table pulling out the large chair at the end of the table and seated myself devouring the sandwich like a piranha with meat.

I cleaned the sandwich up nicely, it was meaty perhaps chicken mayo? Gherkin to, those always made a sandwich better.   
I smiled wide eyeing the Amarula, I gripping the neck of the bottle my fingers wrapping around the lid I slowly turned it with a satisfying snap of the soft metal releasing and the pop as it opened, I swear I almost moaned as my senses were overfunded with the scent of Amarula the sweet haven liquor that went down smoothly and sweetly with a soft gentle caressing burn in the esophagus.

 

I hummed bringing the bottle to my lips nursing the drink fruitfully as I tilted it throwing it back in one gulp, the liquor burned deliciously and so benevolently caressed my tongue with its creamy light fluffy flavor. I chocked up a bit as I pulled it away swashing the liquid in my mouth a bit before swallowing, a sigh left my lips as I closed my eyes pleased with the light buzz.

 

Which were all quickly interrupted very quickly with angry yelling, “What are you doing inside this place!” My eyes snapped open and I stared at a man in a labcoat, mustard colour gloves, a paper bag over his head and goggles. That bag was really animated- it was pinched in a glare.

“What?”

“What are you doing here!” 

 

I shrugged and the man sighed angrily pinching where his nose would be, “Dammit Dementia- letting in damn strangers.” He marched towards me and I held the Amarula close to my chest eyes taut.

“Keep the damn drink- just get the hell out of this place.” I crossed my arms feigning a hiss directed at him as his hands made contact with my shoulders gently nudging me.

“Fuck off.” He glared at me his hands going under my arms lifting me off the chair so easily carrying me as if I were a ragdoll.

“Ey- drop me asshole!” He continued to grumble as I feigned growling at him struggling in the mystery man’s grasp as he carried me towards two large doors- I kicked my legs and kicked the door unfortunately that only helped opening it and I was swiftly dropped onto my ass outside.

“Leave- now! Get the fuck off the property.” I glared up at the man sticking my tongue out at him glaring as I kept the Amarula close, getting up with a struggle as my ass ached from the drop- flinching as I heard the door slam shut I proceeded towards the gate of the thin iron fence grumbling.

“At least I got free alcohol.” I began shamelessly drinking it in the open even though it was early in the morning.

I opened the gate and left, feeling a sudden weight leaving my shoulders I continued down the street leaving the weird hat shaped house behind like another memory to forget.

Until my phone rang, I first pressed cancel- dismiss whatever but they wouldn’t stop coming, I glared accusingly at my phone tucking the closed and half empty bottle under my arm I answered the call, there was a denomic screeching in the background, I quirked a brow and pressed the end call- only to receive more, “Tch come on let a girl drink bitsch.” I slurred glaring at the phone as I continued down the street to my home.

 

Home sweet home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deviant Art : https://www.deviantart.com/ominousin
> 
> Discord : Kayla I.G.H #3912
> 
> Discord Server : https://discord.gg/2fXdWPh
> 
> (Unfortunately) Wattpad : https://www.wattpad.com/user/TheGamer120XReturn


	3. •Important notice•

Ah yes the notorious authors note.

However this time it’s rare and extremely important.

Someone reported The Last Laugh for incorrect use of fandoms however I do tell you that is a oneshot book of mine and those fandoms are busy arriving and now unfortunately delayed ;w;

However I want you all to know YES these fandoms mentioned in the tags are arriving quite soon, I know you’re tempted to report it but be assured that yes those characters are coming and yes it is a pain in the rump having to have to re-write each and individual tag.

 

I sincerely apologize to both the Ao3 team and whoever decided to report The Last Laugh, I do not mean to cause harm or abuse any systems.

 

P.S: Next chapter coming soon, it will replace this author note.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at:
> 
>  
> 
> Deviant Art : https://www.deviantart.com/ominousin
> 
> Discord : Kayla I.G.H #3912
> 
> Discord Server : https://discord.gg/2fXdWPh
> 
> (Unfortunately also) Wattpad : https://www.wattpad.com/user/TheGamer120XReturn


End file.
